Truth and lies
by Flabagash
Summary: Blaine has a boyfriend. At what point does not telling Kurt the truth become lying?
1. Chapter 1

At what point does just failing to tell somebody the truth become as bad as a lie?

Blaine asked himself this time and time again because he wanted to tell Kurt he had a boyfriend, he really _really_ did. But at the same time, he knew it would shatter Kurt's faith in him completely and ruin the one happy, positive relationship Kurt had with anybody at Dalton. Sad as it was to admit, Kurt hadn't been there for very long, and there was hardly anyone else who could offer a shoulder to cry on when Blaine told the guy who was crushing on him "Oh, sorry, I really like you as a friend, it's just, well, I'm seeing somebody else." He didn't mean to sound so arrogant, but Blaine had been in Kurt's shoes. It's easy to fall for the first openly gay kid you meet but you fall for them because they're openly not because they're necessarily right for you. Maybe it wouldn't have come across so awfully if Blaine had told him from the start, but at the same time, they probably wouldn't have gotton so close.

Plus, if he was being honest with himself, he really wanted Kurt to keep looking at him in that way he did when he didn't think Blaine noticed, with pure trust and faith and _love._ His boyfriend didn't go to Dalton, so sometimes it was nice to feel appreciated and needed...

_Ok, so that just went from kind and protective to downright selfish,_ Blaine scolded himself.

But it was being selfish which finally made Blaine feel guilty and what made him vow to himself that he would tell Kurt he had a boyfriend. Tomorrow.

They had been sat together in the library. After only being back in school for a week since Christmas vacation, Blaine, who had an English paper due in a couple of days, was lazily making notes while Kurt flicked through a Chemistry textbook, scowling at the words as if they had offended him. The whole time Blaine was waiting for an opportunity to tell Kurt, but after two hours and no such moment presenting itself, he decided to bite the bullet and just do it.

"I have something to tell you!"  
"I need to tell you something."

Blaine and Kurt shared and easy smile and a small chuckle.

"You go first," offered Blaine, ever the gentleman (and secretly a little bit happy with stalling).

"Ok, well, um," Kurt began, "It's not really anything that important... I just had to tell someone! "

Blaine smiled encouragingly, wondering what on Earth Kurt was about to tell him.

"Blaine... I met someone!" He all but gushed.

"Oh, wow, Kurt! That's... really great. It's really great!" Blaine tried not to let his surprise show; after all, why should he be surprised someone as handsome and kind and smart as Kurt should have met someone? "So, what's he like? "

"Uh, if it's okay, I'd rather not say."

Blaine's forehead creased in confusion. Friends talked about each other's boyfriends, right? It was a reasonable thing for him to ask.

"I will tell you... just, not right now. You see, we haven't technically even gone on our first date. I don't want to jinx it!"

Blaine couldn't help but grin then. "I didn't take you for superstitious!"

"I just... I don't want to mess things up too soon? People have said I come on too strong some times. Y'know?"

Blaine did not know, but a bit of him wanted to. He was going to ask when Kurt interrupted him.

"I should really get going," Kurt excused himself as he stood up and backed his bag, "I have to get ready."

"The date's tonight?"

Kurt nodded in affirmation before turning to leave. "Oh, wait," he stopped and turned to face Blaine, "What did you want to tell me?"

"It's just... it doesn't matter. Enjoy your date, Kurt!"

Kurt grinned so widely that Blaine thought it looked almost painful. Why was Kurt so happy to go on one measly date with someone he couldn't have known for more than a week?

But before Blaine could continue down the dangerous route of jealously, he checked himself. 'No, this is good,' he thought, 'it will make it easier to tell him that I have a boyfriend. Tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about Andrew that perplexed Kurt, but he couldn't decide what it was.

He was good looking – almost the same height as Kurt, with warm, chocolaty hair that, unlike Kurt's perfected do, fell effortlessly across Andrew's face. He had a strong jaw and broad shoulders and Kurt wasn't embarrassed to admit he was attracted to him the moment he walked into the small cafe where Kurt was sipping on a latte after a stressful day of Christmas Shopping.

Kurt was cataloguing what he'd brought and what he had yet to by: Mercedes' bejewelled hairbrush and earrings, Dad's new jeans and some CDs, Carole's perfume and blouse, Finn's poster of some sports team that Kurt wouldn't have objected to them hanging in their shared room... he could appreciate the players physique's defiantly... as well as a green hoodie. That just left a couple more people from glee and then of course Blaine to buy for.

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when the attractive brunette actually said "hey, is this seat taken?" Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the clichéd-ness of it all.

"Ok," the guy began "can't blame a guy for trying, no need to laugh, I'll sit somewhere else..."

"Wait, no," Kurt interrupted, stifling his laughter, "Sorry, it's just I didn't expect to hear a line! Of course you can sit here"

Kurt offered up a genuine smile. "Kurt," he introduced himself.

"I'm Andrew. So, Kurt, do you come here often?" he winked and Kurt burst out laughing all over again.

After that, conversation flew fast and easily between the two boys. Kurt learned that Andrew lived in Westerville, but he attended a public school about thirty minutes away from Dalton. He was a senior, so a year older than Kurt, and he liked science.

Almost an hour has passed when Kurt realised he should think about heading back.

"I don't want to seem forward or anything," Andrew began, "But would you like to go out sometime?"

That was taken back slightly, sure, he figured that half of the conversation between them could have been considered flirting, but neither of them had even said they were gay. Still, it was refreshing to have someone be upfront with him as opposed to the tentative flirting-but-maybe-not-flirting which had been going on between him and Blaine.

"Sure, I'd really like that!" Kurt answered honestly.

"That's great! And there was me all ready to be shot down!"

"Why did you think that?" asked Kurt, genuinely confused.

"Um... it's just, I've never done this before."

"this?" prompted Kurt.

"This... asked someone out. I'm sorry, I'm kinda new to the whole dating thing."

Kurt more than understood, he was completely new to the whole dating thing.

"Can I tell you something?"

"of course," answered Kurt, admiring his openness.

"I'm not... out. No one knows I'm gay."

Kurt's mouth hung open slightly.

"I want to go out on a date with you Kurt, I know who I am but I also know my family won't be happy. And I can't do that to them. So I'd understand if you changed your mind and didn't want to deal with me and my... for lack of a better word... baggage."

"Trust me, I've got enough issues of my own. Issues I'd rather not get into right now; it's more a third date kind of topic."

"Third date? You see us on a third date?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow and genuine surprise.

Kurt smiled coyly, "I don't see why not, if our first and second date goes as well as this."

Andrew grinned widely and the pair exchanged numbers and said fair well.

By that evening, they were texting furiously.

They continued to text through the Christmas Vacation.

**From Andrew:** I'd love to ask you out for a meal tomorrow, but I just found out we're going out of state to visit family over Christmas :( x

**To Andrew: **No worries, I'm going to be pretty busy organising the perfect family Christmas :) We'll do something when you get back.

Christmas Morning, Kurt was dragged – literally _dragged _- out of bed at the ungodly time of 5:45 am by an overactive 5 year old. Oh wait, it was Finn. But it was an easy mistake to make.

After presents and food, Kurt finally got 10 minutes to himself in the afternoon to check his iPhone:

**From Mercedes 3: **Merry Christmas Kurt! xxxx See you tomorrow :)

**From SheHitler:** I may not celebrate the holidays, but I wanted to will the Glee Club a Merry Christmas and I look forward to singing for you when we get back to school.

**From Tina: **Merry Xmas evry1! X

**From my boo: **What did Santa bring you Kurt? I only asked for Artie to walk, but I also got a new MP3 player for my Ke$ha songs! Xoxoxo

**From Blaine: **Just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. Can't wait to see you again. Blaine.

**From Unknown:** Merry Christmas guys :D I got a new phone!

**From Unknown: **Oh, this is Artie :)

**From Andrew: **Merry Christmas, Kurt. I can't wait to see you again :) Andrew x

Kurt replied to everyone in glee club first, offering the general 'Merry Christmas' and answering questions as well as asking how everyone spent their holidays. He agreed on a time to meet Mercedes in the mall tomorrow to spend their Christmas money and catch up.

That left Blaine. What did that text even mean? It was so cold and impersonal... Or was it? Did it just feel that way because Kurt knew he was hoping for something... more?

'_No, stop, Kurt. You have to get over this. He doesn't liiike you,' _he told himself and composed his reply.

**To Blaine:** Merry Christmas to you too. I hope you enjoyed your holidays :)

**To Blaine: **Oh, and p.s. you don't need you sign your texts, I think by now I have your number! :-P

**To Andrew: **Merry Christmas Hope you've had a nice time in Wisconsin. Any idea when you're getting back? You still owe me that date ;) x

Half way through writing his text to Andrew, his phone buzzed in his hand. He hated when that happened; it was distracting. But he carefully finished the text and even added a kiss. He'd noticed Andrew sent one every time, but Kurt never did... He hoped Andrew noticed.

Once he clicked sent, he opened the newest text:

**From Blaine: **Smart-ass! That's what I get for being polite, huh? Well enjoy your leftovers see you in 6 days!

Kurt had no idea where Andrew was taking him, so he didn't know what to wear. But every moment is an opportunity for fashion, so he made sure what he was wearing showed off his fabulous self.

He'd felt like a weight had been lifted telling Blaine. He didn't really know why, but he felt guilty not telling him. He didn't feel guilty for going out with someone else (Blaine had, after all, had plenty of opportunities to tell Kurt if _he_ was interested). No, Kurt just felt guilty for omitting the truth. And now it was out in the open he was free to enjoy his date.

His date!

His first date, with a boy!


	3. Chapter 3

The second Kurt left, Blaine picked up his papers and books and shoved them carelessly in his bag.

Why was he even upset? He had someone, and now Kurt had someone. He should be happy. He _wanted_ Kurt to have someone. He just didn't want _someone_ to have Kurt.

_No_ he told himself _its completely normal for one friend to feel protective of another..._He just wanted Kurt to be safe and happy.

Still, once he reached his room he couldn't help but drop his bag with a thud and quite feebly kick the nightstand.

"So... tell Kurt yet?" piped up Jason, his roommate, who was sprawled across his bed watching Blaine with amusement.

Blaine gave him his best attempt at a scowl, but his heart really wasn't in it.

"No. I didn't tell him. I don't think I'll ever tell him! He managed to get himself a boyfriend and tell _me_ about it before I got up the... _courage_ to tell him about mine."

"Wow... that... wow. I'm sorry, I just don't get it... why don't you just tell him?"

"Because, it's weird! I've been friends with him for nearly four months. Isn't he going to wonder why I've been hiding my boyfriend of six months?"

"True... so why didn't you just tell him at the start?"

"Because... he was sad. And he was so lonely. What would it have looked like if I had told him "Aw, that sucks, chin up! Now I'm off to the movies to make out with-"

"Woah, dude, do not need the details! Remember the rules!"

Blaine grinned. He really couldn't have asked for a better roommate. Jason hadn't once made a comment or remark or showed he minded the fact that Blaine was gay in any way. And in their early days of living together, they quickly agreed to a deal where Jason wouldn't talk about sex with girls, same with Blaine and guys.

"just tell him, Blaine. Go over to his room and just say 'Kurt, I know this is weird but I have a boyfriend.' You guys are really tight, he'll understand, I know he will."

Blaine smiled, "Great idea in theory... but Kurt's on a date. Now."

"Oh, sucks dude. Well why don't you get on the phone with your beaux?" He winked, " Then you and Kurt can swop boyfriend stories and whatever you guys do later this evening."

"You know, that's not a bad idea"

Blaine pulled his phone out from the bottom of his bag and dialled. The phone rang once before it hit the answer machine.

"Sorry, can't get to the phone! Text or call me back later! Or leave a message and I'll call you back. Unless I don't want to talk to you... or I'm out of credit... or I forget. So yeah, maybe you just call me?" Two sets of laughter (his and Blaine's) echoed through the phone and then the dial tone rang.

"Hey, it's me," Blaine began; he was feeling calmer and happier for just hearing his boyfriends voice. He remembers the day they recorded it – Blaine told him you couldn't possibly leave the standard robotic one, it was tacky. "I just wondered if you wanted to meet up. I've missed you. Give me a call."

Blaine hung up and started sorting out his bag and finishing his essay.

Kurt and Andrew met at a small Italian restaurant which the latter had recommended. It was quite out of the way, but apparently he'd been there a few times with family and friends.

It was very traditionally romantic – small booths that seated two cosily, candles on every table and typical ambient music playing in the background.

Kurt noticed the way Andrew was looking at him and finally realised what was odd about Andrew. Andrew was him! He was looking at Kurt nervously, seeking approval and worried how he was coming across. It was exactly the way he looked at Blaine when they first met... as soon as these suspicions arose, Kurt had to ask:

"Am I the first gay guy you've met?"

Andrew almost choked on his lemonade "What!" he coughed, "No, no. Um, why do you ask that?"

"I was just wondering why you wanted to date me... and you said you weren't out so..."

"Well, first, I wanted to date you because when I saw you I thought you were hot, and your funny and smart and you made me happy. Secondly... I'm not out because it's just easier. I guess I'm not as... brave... not as brave as you are. "

Kurt smiled and tentatively reached to hold Andrew's hand. It was a small gesture but one he hoped Andrew would appreciate. It was his turn to get to play Gay Guru! "I'm not going to give you advice, I mean, I don't exactly know your situation so I can't tell you what to do... but if you ever, y'know, need someone to talk to?" he offered feebly. Ok, maybe Blaine made it look easier than it was.

"Thanks Kurt."

All of a sudden, Kurt's heart stopped. Andrew was moving in towards him. His eyes were closing. His lips... Oh, his lips...

"STOP!" Kurt shouted as he jumped back a good foot, much to Andrew's shock.

"Uh... I'm sorry, was I too forward?"

"No, no. You've been lovely... you even put up with me describing my favourite Gaga outfits in chronological order. It's just... remember when I told you about ... I said I had issues too?"

"Of course, third date, right?"

"Right, well, it's just, I can't rush into anything, Andrew. I'm sorry."

"No, I completely understand. It's fine. _Really_." He emphasised the last word, seeing Kurt's uncertainty. "Can I tempt you to some cheesecake? It's so good!"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Hm, I suppose you could..."

Andrew paid. "I invited you, it's only fair," he explained. "You can pay next time!"

"Next time," Kurt smiled as they walked, hand in hand, towards their cars.

Kurt felt tingly all over – he couldn't believe it. He, Kurt Hummel, was on a date and holding hands. He would never take such things for granted for as long as he lived!

"Well..." began Andrew as he reached the car park, "It's been lovely!"

Kurt smiled and before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug.

His head fit perfectly on Andrew's shoulders and the feel of Andrews arms around him, holding him tightly, it was just magical.

The hug broke far too soon, and Andrew made for to enter his car.

"Wait!" called Kurt, stepping after him.

Before his common sense caught up with him, his hands found themselves back around Andrew and before he knew it their lips were pressed together in a chaste but sweet kiss.

"Good night," he whispered shyly as he pulled back.

Andrew just smirked to himself slightly, shook himself out of the daze he found himself in.

"G'night, Kurt." He whispered back with a final peck to Kurt's lips. "See you soon."

The first thing Kurt did when he got back was the same thing he did every night – log on to IM to catch up with his friends from McKinley.

However, before he got caught up with all the latest gossip by Tina or into an argument with Mercedes over who dressed worse, Rachel Berry or _ at the _, something caught his eye:

_-Andrew Jackson is online-_

Kurt couldn't stop the smile escaping.

_Kurt: Hi there :)_

_Andrew: Hey! Long time no speak! Lol!_

_Kurt: Did you actually just say lol?_

_Andrew: I thought it would make me seem cute?_

_Kurt: ..._

_Kurt: lol_

_Andrew: Kurt, I have to ask you a big favour._

_Kurt: Sure, what's up?_

_Andrew: I know... it's really horrible for me to ask... but I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about us._

_Kurt: ?_

_Andrew: It's just, I'm not out. And I know people at your school Kurt. I know people who know people... All it takes is the wrong person to find out about us and I could be ruined. I could loose my family my friends..._

_Kurt: Ok. I won't tell_

_Kurt: I have to go thought, see you soon._

_Andrew: Bye, Kurt x_

_Andrew: See you_

_-Kurt Hummel is offline-_

_-Andrew Jackson is offline-_

Kurt didn't know what to think anymore. A gorgeous guy was into him, and he couldn't tell anybody?

The world sucked some times, that much he knew. So he did the only thing he could think to do – picked up his phone and called Mercedes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon!" greeted Blaine as he caught up with Kurt on their way to the cantine.

"what's for lunch today?"

"Pizza," smiled Blaine, his favourite.

"Italian? Not again! Eugh, my poor skin!" Kurt complained and Blaine couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"No? Well how about we drive down to the sushi bar we went to? Remember?"

"Oh... really?" Asked Kurt.

Friends went out for lunch right?

"Really," answered Blaine _I can have pizza next week_ he thought to himself.

The pair both turned around and started heading in the other direction.

"Can you drive?" asked Kurt as they neared the carpark. "I noticed I was running low on gas last night and didn't have time to fill her up. She might not make it there and back."

"Sure," grinned Blaine who instinctively opened the side door for Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't question the move and got in the car.

"Frick!" Blaine hissed to himself as he walked round to the driver's side "What the hell was that?"

"So, your mystery date took you for Italian?" Blaine asked, conversationally.

"Yeah, a place about 20 minutes out of town called 'Saporito's.' It was really nice."

"It is!" Answered Blaine a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean, it's quite a popular date spot, y'know?"

"So you've been there?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah... yeah," _Come on, Blaine, now's your chance_... "I've taken my boyfriend there a couple times."

Kurt stared at him for far too long, his eyes were boring into the side of Blaine's head as he tried to focus on the road.

"You... have a boyfriend?" Kurt finally asked weakly.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine answered, just as weakly."

"I know I probably should have told you before now its jus-"

"No." Kurt interrupted, but his voice squeaked. "I mean, its fine, I understand. You didn't want to upset me and rub it in... But now I've got someone and you've got someone. It's good."

"Good," nodded Blaine.

"We should double date sometime!" Kurt joked as they turned into the parking lot.

Blaine smiled and the topic of boyfriends was dropped.

They moved on to safer topics like fashion and music and whether they should order two different dishes and split them.

There were no tables at the sushi bar, so they ordered three side dishes to take out and share back in the common room.

There was a definite air of tension in the car on the return trip. But it was soon lifted when play turned on some music and before long they were singing along to 'Poker face.'

"I can't believe you still won't admit Katy Perry is better than Lady Gaga!" teased Blaine.

It was an argument they'd had countless times, but to them, it never grew old.

"At least Lady Gaga can dress like she isn't stuck in a 50s cliché!"

"Yeah, well at least Katy Perry wouldn't be mistaken for 'monster of the week' on a crappy sci-fi show! Did you see the meat dress she wore, Kurt. It was meat! _Meat!"_

Seeing Kurts lip clench in anger, Blaine knew he'd gone to far.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Do you want the last California roll?" Blaine offered.

Just as Kurt was about to accept (they were his _favourite_) Blaine stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Tuff!" He mumbled with a mouth full of sushi.

"Hey!" Kurt scolded, giving Blaine a sharp elbow in the side.

In retaliation, Blaine ruffled Kurt's Hair.

_No-body_ touched Kurt's hair.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt shoved Blaine over, across the settee. Blaine instinctively grabbed Kurt and pulled him across with him – or rather _on top_ of him.

Soon, they were making a grab for each other, fighting, and teasing, and throwing insults and all the time laughing so much it hurt. All the awkwardness between them had evapourated and they were just enjoying each other's company like old times. Everything was fine. And then it wasn't.

All of a sudden, they stopped. Kurt was looking down at Blaine. Blaine was looking up at Kurt. Their faces were inches apart.

All Kurt could think was how easy it would be for him to lean forward and-

He jumped back like he was burnt. Without a second look at Blaine, he picked up his shoulder bag and stormed out of the lounge off to his afternoon lessons. He didn't care that he would be ten minutes early. He just had to get out of there. Now.

Blaine, on the other hand, stayed right where he was. With a sigh, he sagged down into the sofa and pulled and pillow across and over his face.

Only then he let out a frustrated grunt. _Pull yourself together! _He told himself. _You have a boyfriend that you really l-like. You like him Blaine. Don't screw it up!_

Feeling slightly more composed, Blaine stood up and made his way to find Wes and David on his way to class.

Kurt pulled out his iPhone out of habit when he sat down.

**Three new messages**

**From Andrew:** Hey there :) Just wondered how you are? x

**From Andrew: **Also, I just wondered if you fancied meeting up again tonight? Movies or something? X

**From Andrew:** Was is completely dorky to ask you out now? Should I have done the whole '3 days waiting' thing? I'm going to quite while I'm ahead x

Kurt felt sick and incredibly guilty.

While he was rolling around with another guy – another guy he may or may not have been crushing on for the last four months – a really _really_ lovely guy who was actually interested in Kurt was sending him sweet, thoughtful – and quite frankly adorable – texts.

**To Andrew: **I'd love too. And remember, my treat x

They would surely text more during the afternoon; they'd sort out the details then.

Kurt awkwardly slumped in his seat, internally analysing everything which could have possibly lead him to this point.

In the end, Blaine decided to walk the long way to class and call his boyfriend. _Kurt's probably talking to his right now_ this annoying jealous part of Blaine's brain which had _no right_ to be there told him, mockingly.

This time, the phone didn't even dial. It just went straight to that annoying, stupid long winded message and the end he had to listen to his own voice laughing at him.

But then Blaine didn't leave a message.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine consciously avoided each other for the rest of the day. They both felt awkward and uncomfortable and most of all _guilty_ around each other.

Kurt knew it wasn't a viable long term solution to their predicament, but it would do until Kurt went on his official second date with Andrew and had a great time and forgot all about any moment which may have occurred between him and Blaine.

They met at the cinema at seven and Kurt found Andrew waiting at the doors with a bucket of popcorn in hand.

"I thought I said tonight was my treat!" tutted Kurt.

"Nice to see you too!" joked Andrew, shaking his head. "You can buy the tickets if you insist. I just had to get some sweet popcorn in case you were one of the weird people who liked salty."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"You are, you are, aren't you? You like salt popcorn!"

They both laughed, "Right, so that's two tickets and a huge tub of salt popcorn, I'll just go get it!"

The film was your typical rom-com.

They sat easily together, with guilt only gently prickling at Kurt every once in a while. Any feeling of unease was quickly squashed, however, the second that Andrew reached across and pulled Kurt's hand off his lap and onto the shared armrest.

They sat in silence, fingers entwined, watching the far too pretty 'plain girl' go through wacky schemes to get the gorgeous male lead who ended up only having eyes for her...

It was quite sickening actually, but that just meant Kurt didn't mind whenever Andrew would lean over to whisper some funny commentary in his ear.

Every time he did, it sent shivers down his spine. And while he and Andrew were hardly at the 'making out in the back row' stage, he was defiantly seeing the appeal and made a mental note to come back here on date number eight or so.

As Andrew rubbed soothing circles across Kurt's hand with his thumb, Kurt took a moment to think _I really like this guy. Like really really like him."_

With that thought, Kurt contentedly leant over and put his head on Andrew's shoulder for the rest of the movie.

When Blaine didn't show up to their bi-weekly COD marathon Wes and David were worried.

After being killed for the _seventeenth time_ Wes decided enough and David agreed they should probably try to find where Blaine got to.

They're search didn't take long, they found him lying face down on his bed singing along to none other than Katy Perry.

At least, they assumed he was singing, the duvet muffled his voice so he could have been crying in agony for all they knew.

"Blaine," began David tentativy, sitting on the side of the bed, "what's up?" he began conversationally, tentatively reaching a hand to put a hand reassuringly on Blaine's leg.

Blaine startled when David began speaking, but soon relaxing.

"Hey... oh, crap. Call of Duty! I completely forgot."

"No worried, we were no crapper than usually," commented Wes, moving to sit on the other side of Blaine's bed.

Jason had driven to see his newest girlfriend and Blaine was wallowing in his own self pity and completely lost track of time.

"Still... sorry," he mumbled feeling stupid.

"Don't be, What's wrong?" David tried again.

"Nothing, just your typical teenage angst?" he tried but neither of his friends bought it. Blaine was never sulky or in a bad mood. At least, he never showed he was.

"I don't even know why I'm feeling this crappy. I just... Kurt's got a boyfriend. And I shouldn't feel bad I really _really _shouldn't. I mean, I have one too! And he's really great! But I can't help how I feel. And... You know, I think I'm just feeling a bit lonely. Kurt's got a boyfriend do I'm missing mine."

"Well you know what the answer is - Just call him! No – not Kurt – the other _him – _pronouns become a pain in same sex, relationships, huh?" Wes began.

"Seriously, Blaine. Call him. Tell him how you really feel. Don't just leave an ambiguously cheery message like you normal do. Let him know you're upset! I'm sure he's busy with school – it's his last year and all. But if he knew you missed him, he'd be there for you in a heartbeat. He's a good guy."

"Wes's right. He's nice, we'd hate to have to whoop him with our epic COD skills should he hurt you. He probably has no idea you miss him – you do tend to bottle things up until-"

Wes supplied an explosion sound effect to finish off David's line.

Blaine grinned at his two friends. "Thanks, you're right. I'm going to do that now. Don't let me forget COD on Thursday, either!"

Wes and David took that as their cue to leave and left Blaine to call his boyfriend.

After the movie, Kurt and Andrew were full since they had each eaten a large tub of popcorn to themselves.

So, instead of going out for a meal like they planned, they just walked. They walked and walked and walked some more. They shared silly little stories and got to know each other. Kurt found out Andrew was secretly talented at chess and Andrew discover Kurt could sing. It was over an hour until they finally reached back to where they had parked.

Kurt was leaning on the front of his car with Andrew in front of him. He was excitedly telling Kurt about how he has hopes to become a science teacher, and he's going to go to college and get a degree and-

Before he finishes Kurt kisses him, just because he can. He pulls Andrew into him and despite the kiss being closed mouthed, it's tender and passionate at the same time.

When Andrew tries to deepen the kiss and takes control, Kurt lets him. He's enjoying the new sensations, the feeling of Andrew's chest pressed flush against his, his mouth on his mouth, his hands on his waist, moving slowly up his body, as one settles on his shoulder and the other reaches for his hair-

Kurt leans back instantly and breaks the kiss. While catching his breath he stares Andrew in the eyes and Andrew stares right back at him.

After an intense moment, Andrew steps back.

"Well, I guess this is the part where we go our separate ways?" he sighed.

"I guess it is. Until next time!" Kurt smiled.

"Next time." Andrew agreed, stepping towards his own car.

_Beep._

Blaine got the machine again. If it wasn't for the personalised answer phone message he'd be starting to think he'd got the wrong number.

This time, however, Blaine left a message. It was a long message, thoughtful and open and probably sounded slightly desperate. But Blaine didn't care. He needed to get how he felt off his chest.

"...I just... I don't even know what's happening! We haven't said so much as a word to each other all week! Over Christmas it was barely pleasantries... you have to let me know what's going on here! I'm lonely and I need you, so please, Andrew, call me back. Andrew. I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kurt!" greeted Jason cheerfully as he opened the door to his room.

He was on his way out to go for a morning run, while Kurt was apparently on his way in to see Blaine; he was holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"Blaine's awake, go on in" he smiled, as he jogged down the corridor.

Kurt did just that but before he spoke up to announce himself to Blaine, he was struck dumb by the sight of Blaine wearing a pain white t-shirt and red pyjama bottoms. Paired with dishevelled bed hair and a slouched posture as he hunched over his desk, Kurt thought he should look a state. But he didn't. He _really_ didn't. Kurt was ashamed to admit it to himself but Blaine looked... really hot.

And then, obviously painfully unaware Kurt was in the room, he started singing along to his iPod as he scribbled notes furiously.

"_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life, for me  
And I'm feeling good"_

Kurt decided now was probably a good time to do that fake cough that's supposed to bring attention to you.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, feeling very bare all of a sudden. "What... what are you doing here at... seven am?" He asked, checked the clock on his desk.

"I just brought you a coffee!" Kurt gestured unnecessarily to the coffee in his hand.

"Oh, hear," he continued, passing the paper cup to Blaine.

"Good song, by the way. I can't decide what version you suit – you have the classical Bublé style of course, but you defiantly have the power of the original..."

As Kurt waffled about nothing really, Blaine took a long deep sip of the coffee and then sighed. Kurt stared shamefully at his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down his neck with each swallow...

Suddenly feeling hot under the collar Kurt did what he always did when uncomfortable; he babbled.

"Right, so I wanted to apologise for yesterday! Yes, that. And I hope things are good between us. Yes. But I really have to go get ready for class and everything so I should go. Okay. Bye!" He finished lamely and all but ran out of the door, slamming it forcefully behind him.

Taking deep calming breaths, Kurt made the short walk down the corridor to his room. Blaine pulled strings to get Kurt rooming on his floor. For the first time since he'd been at Dalton, Kurt wished he hadn't.

Kurt reached his room and entered quietly; his roommate, Parker, was fast asleep.

So Kurt climbed on top of his bed, fully dressed and just stared at the ceiling.

Blaine downed the last of the coffee which tasted really bitter all of a sudden and chased after Kurt.

Parker was a notoriously heavy sleeper, so Blaine just nudged open the door and walked confidently over to Kurt's bed.

"I thought you had to get ready." He whispered but it came out as a hiss.

"Maybe I wanted a nap?"

"That's rubbish Kurt and you know it." Blaine sighed as he made to sit next to Kurt on his bed,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was planning to sit down next do you so we don't wake up Parker..."

"It doesn't feel... Appropriate." Kurt settled with.

"Appropriate? Why can't two friends sit on a bed together? I had both Wes and David on my bed with me last night!" Blaine tried to life the awkwardness with humour but failed miserably.

"That's... different. And besides, are we though? Are we friends?"

"What? Of course we are... Kurt, you're one of my best friends."

"It doesn't feel like it. You just swooped into my world, larger than life and I don't know what you are half the time. You just pull on this _'gay guru_' persona and start acting like you know everything and that you're the answer to all my problems and then all of a sudden you pull this 180 on me _'hey Kurt, by the way, I've been lying to you all the time, I have a boyfriend!'_ And now nothing fits. I don't know why it's a big deal, it shouldn't be a big deal; I have a boyfriend. _Me! _A boyfriend! So why should it matter if you do?" Blaine knew Kurt was asking this to himself. "It shouldn't. But it does... Blaine. I don't even know what to think anymore, I just know that I'm happy with things as they are right now and I don't think we can be friends until I sort things out for myself."

Blaine listened to Kurt's tirade without interrupting. Kurt was right. He was completely right. Blaine had probably been in the wrong not telling Kurt about Andrew. And he knew if they both wanted to stay faithful to their boyfriends, it probably would be a good idea not to let there be repeat of the sushi incident.

But it didn't stop it feeling as though Blaine's heart was breaking into millions of tiny pieces. And Blaine felt sick. He shouldn't be feeling this; it wasn't right.

Parker snored and reminded Blaine and Kurt of his presence.

Blaine took this as his cue to wordlessly stand up and walk out of the darkened room, gently pulling the door shut behind him.

Silent tears fell down Kurt's face as Blaine had a similar reaction when he reached his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost a week had passed and neither Kurt nor Blaine had spoken to each other, at least no more than the polite pleasantries which were expected from them, that would otherwise create lots of unnecessary awkwardness between them and their mutual friends.

Without Blaine though, Kurt was at a loss of what to do in the evenings. He could only do so much homework and studying before he was ready to rip his eyes out and risk ruining his new Stanley Lewis scarf which he had been saving up for months to buy.

He had called Andrew a few times but he was busy working and studying to pass his exams and get into the colleges he liked.

It was almost a week since their second date when Andrew invited Kurt to watch a show with him the next day.

Kurt gleefully expected and planned what he was going to wear to distract himself.

Blaine had been at Dalton a lot longer than Kurt, he had friends to fall back on and the thought made him sad. Kurt had no body. Sure, he had his roommate and a few Warblers. Wes and David wouldn't ignore him in the hallways, but they weren't Kurt's _friends._

So on top of feeling angry about the argument, Blaine was feeling guilty for leaving Kurt all alone.

And, to top it off, he'd received a single text from Andrew after his soul bearing message.

**From Andrew: **I'm so sorry, Blaine, You deserve better than me, you really do. But I've always said that. I know I haven't been there for you, I've been awful. But I'll make time, I've got some stuff to sort but I'll see you soon. X

Blaine knew Andrew meant it to be positive and reassuring but it just make the hole inside him bigger and emptier and he didn't know what to do anymore.

An hour before his date Kurt decided he'd better leave to make sure he found the theatre and they got good seats.

However, the second he sat in the driver's seat he swore loudly.

He pulled out his Phone and dialled frantically.

"Andrew? Hi. Look, I may have forgotten to fill my tank."

...

"I don't know, I just forgot! I didn't realise it was so low..."  
_translation: I've been too busy moping over Blaine._

_..._

"No, I don't know anyone who can give me a lift"  
_I'm not asking Blaine to take me to see my boyfriend._

_..._

"Look, can't you just pick me up?"

...

"Please?"

...

"Well it's that or I won't make it."

...

"Ok. Thank-you. I'll be waiting right outside for you."

The line went dead.

Kurt waited patiently for about fifteen minutes when he began to shiver. Then it dawned on him. "My scarf!"

Taking a tentative look to the school gate – no cars in sight – he decided he could risk a quick trip back to his room before Andrew arrived.

Almost as soon as Kurt stepped inside, Andrew pulled up and drove down the drive and into the school parking lot.

_Where is he?_ He moaned looking around sheepishly but not seeing Kurt anywhere.

_If Blaine sees me... Oh God. What was I thinking? This was so stupid. Really stupid. I should have just asked Blaine to the show..._

As Jason finished his 5 mile jog he turned into the school gates. That's when he saw a familiar car. He _loved_ that car. He'd recognise it anywhere. He often admired it when Andrew came to visit Blaine and they wanted their dorm room for a little 'alone time.'

So when Jason would make himself scarce and go for a jog, he'd often end up staring at the perfect car.

When Jason left for his run that evening, Blaine was still moping so figured he probably had no idea his boyfriend was come to surprise him.

Jason was about to head in and keep his mouth shut, but he also remembered Blaine hadn't brushed his hair all day and if he knew his boyfriend was coming to visit, he'd probably like a chance to make himself presentable.

**To Blaine: **Heads up, Andrew's outside ;)

Kurt ran to his room, flung the scarf gracefully around his neck, shouted a hurried goodbye to his roommate and took a short cut Blaine had showed him: go out the backdoor and around the side of the wing.

When he saw Andrew's car her felt a little giddy.

He was quite excited at the idea of his _boyfriend_ driving him somewhere. It didn't make sense to drive each other really, they lived on opposite sides of the town, but Kurt could defiantly see and appeal to doing this again.

He rushed over to Andrew who stood up to greet him.

He held his arm around Kurt as he quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry, forgot my scarf," admitted Kurt awkwardly as Andrew opened the door to the car for him.

Andrew paused a moment and couldn't help but smile. Kurt was really something...

Hurriedly, Andrew moved around to the other side of the car and they were off.

As they drove they chatted amiably about what they'd done all week (Andrew, so much it's been hectic. Kurt, so little it's been depressing). Andrew enjoyed Kurt's company, he really did. And it was nice being in a new relationship again. He figured if he didn't have to deal with the guilt and the fear of getting found out, he'd probably enjoy his time more.

But he also didn't want to lose Blaine. Things were easy with Blaine. At least, they used to be. They'd get by fine on a few dates a month and texting and phone calls. Andrew assumed Blaine was also fine with their relationship, so he was confused and terrified when he got Blaine's message.

He tried to put thoughts of Blaine to one side so he could enjoy his first night off in _days_ with the smart, funny and not to mention cute guy sat next to him. He reached across to squeeze Kurt's hand who smiled at the gesture.

Half way to the theatre, Andrew's phone buzzed, signalling and message.

_Woops,_ he thought, _I forgot to turn it off._

At the next set of lights he pulled out his phone to turn it off. But then he saw the message.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Heads up. Andrew's outside ;)_

Four words had never elicited so much joy inside Blaine! (Ok, so '_Hi, I'm new here_,' may have come close but Blaine wasn't going to admit that to himself right then.)

As he stood up, Blaine looked himself in the mirror. He looked a state, messy hair, slobby clothes. But he didn't care and he knew Andrew wouldn't either. He just had to see him.

So Blaine ran. He made it to the doors which exited onto the parking lot.

That's when he saw it.

Andrew stood outside of his car, arm hooked around... was that _Kurt!_ He gave him a quick, chaste peck on the cheek but that was enough to destroy Blaine completely.

He was so numb, he didn't care when he saw them both get in the car and drive off.

They just drove out of the school; no doubt he wasn't given a second thought.

Blaine was humiliated – Ok, so things between him and Kurt hadn't been that great, but what he was essentially seeing was his boyfriend and his best friend. His boyfriend and his _best friend!_ He couldn't believe it, he was in shock.

His world was crumbling around him. In autopilot he made it back to his room to see Jason lounging after his run.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? I expected you'd be off with lover boy!" Jason winked.

"He wasn't there for me," answered Blaine, doing his best not to cry. Andrew did not deserve his tears.

"What?" asked Jason, puzzled.

"He wasn't there for me. Andrew. He wasn't there to pick me up. He was there with...with Kurt" he explained, his usually calm voice trying and failing to conceal his heartbreak.

"Oh... Oh Blaine." Was all Jason could say as he jumped up and ran to pull his roommate – his friend – into a much needed hug. After a few moments Blaine relaxed slightly but almost as soon as he regained some composure he pushed passed Jason to reach for the phone which he had left on his bed in his haste to see Andrew.

Holding back and bitter laugh, he picked up his phone and started hashing violently at the keys.

"Blaine what are you doing?" "Dude, I don't think you should be texting when you're angry." "Angry texts can be worse than drunk-"

"Sent." Sighed Blaine with a sense of finality.

**From Blaine:** I saw you and Kurt. Enjoy your 'date' or whatever it is. Don't contact me again. Blaine.

Andrew couldn't stop thinking about the message. He was screwed. Royally screwed. He'd messed up everything between him and Blaine. And for what? A fling with a cute guy who happened to be into him?

He felt ridiculous.

And then there was Kurt, sat beside him totally entranced by the show they were watching together. Andrew, meanwhile, hadn't taken in a second of the performance.

He felt chills when Kurt so openly held his hand and shot him a wholly adoring smile.

He felt sick.

Wes and David came to visit Blaine that night, most likely due to a tip off from Jason. The four of them lounged around, discussing what had happened.

"Ok, so we've pretty much clarified Andrew is a huge douche. But Kurt?" prompted Wes.

Blaine looked confused and conflicted.

"Kurt?" he asked.

"Do you reckon he knew Andrew was your boyfriend?"

In a moment of clarity Blaine suddenly realised – yes, he'd admitted he had a boyfriend but he'd never said the name or any details and Kurt, likewise. Kurt might not have known. He probably _didn't_ know. Wes, David and Jason, none of them had told Kurt about Andrew. That left only Andrew to tell Kurt and Blaine doubted Andrew, who was notorious for using awful pick up lines, would start with "Hey there! I'm dating Blaine! Fancy a turn?"

Suddenly, Blaine grinned widely.

"Uh... Blaine?" asked David. "You okay?"

"Kinda, yes." answered Blaine. Sure, he lost a boyfriend. But at least he didn't have to lose Kurt.

At least, he _hoped_ he didn't. What if Kurt found out about Andrew and was angry Blaine hadn't told him so he-

_No, no Blaine. Stop thinking like that,_ he told himself.

"Look, guys, I really appreciate you coming to see me. I just really want to be on my own now." Admitted Blaine.

"Sure thing, mate," answered David as he patted Blaine reassuringly on the shoulder. "We'll be in our room if you need us."

David then turned to Jason "Fancy coming for a game of Halo?"

With that, Blaine was completely alone.

Andrew drove Kurt back to Dalton feeling like he was under an impending death sentence. With every mile he felt his heart sink lower and his stomach clench tighter.

He might be facing an inner turmoil, but Andrew was still a gentleman. So when they pulled in, he got out and opened Kurt's door for him.

"I had a lovely time tonight," Kurt smiled.

"Me too." whispered Andrew. "Sorry I couldn't take you out for something to eat; I have a paper I need to finish..."

"It's fine." interrupted Kurt as he leant in to kiss Andrew goodnight. "But why don't we go in a grab something?"

In a moment of weakness, Andrew smiled into the kiss as Kurt took his hand and lead him towards the school.

"This way," he whispered as they made it up three flights of stairs to Kurt's floor.

To Blaine's floor.

"I can't, I can't do this. I'm sorry." He admitted. It pained him, especially seeing the hurt look it caused Kurt to give him.

"Wh-why not?"

"It's late Kurt. I've got stuff to do. I like you, I really do, but we shouldn't- we should take things slow, okay? And that'll be hard if you invited me into your room for something to eat."

Kurt's forehead creased in confusion but he nodded mutely.

Was it so wrong for him to invite the guy he was seeing into his room to spend time together and eat some Thai food the Warbler's had ordered in after practice that evening?

"Ok," he mouthed as he turned to walk to his room.

Andrew was hot on his heels and before Kurt could open his door, he pulled him round. "Wait."

Andrew kissed Kurt and the kiss was full of desperation and unspoken apologies.

"Bye." He said simply as Kurt took his cue and entered his room alone.

Andrew walked down five doors to a room he was much more familiar with. He knew what he had to do.

**This chapter was awful, awful, AWFUL to write. It was fine writing charming Andrew, but I couldn't get guilty Andrew to work :S And then I just felt evil for making Blaine hurt more :'( Poor guy!  
Plus, I think I spent longer agonising over the text Blaine sent Andrew, than I did writing the rest of the fic! Oh dear... **

**Well I still hope you enjoyed this part xD (But the next part is my favourite! So when I post it, I hope you like that part more xD)**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was sat on his bed, still moping. In a moment of self pity, he started scrolling through the call directory of his phone. It was dated from November 30th, the last he had recent the counter.

It was pathetic

**Calls to Andrew: 37  
Calls received from Andrew: 4  
Messages sent to Andrew: 21  
Messages received from Andrew: 8**

As he scrolled through his contacts, he let out a pained laugh at the information for Kurt's phone number.

**Calls to Kurt: 51  
Calls received from Kurt: 59  
Messages sent to Kurt: 136  
Messages received from Kurt: 131**

As he went to put his phone away and put on some depressingly loud music, Blaine looked up to see Andrew waiting in his doorway.

"I'm not even going to try to lie or cover up what I did Blaine, you don't deserve that. Just, I need you to know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am sorry."

Blaine wanted to laugh.

"You're not sorry you did it, you're sorry you got caught. I mean, really, Andrew, cheating?"

Andrew looked guilty and ashamed. _Good_ thought Blaine.

"When did it start?" He asked, trying to keep calm when all he wanted to do was throttle the guy in front of him. And then all he wanted to do was run to Kurt's room, just 5 doors from his, and hold him and be held as he cried his eyes out. But he couldn't... he just couldn't. Kurt. They weren't friends anymore and now... he was part of this.

Andrew collapsed and sat on the mattress. "I just, I don't even know, I'm sorry! I was on my way home from work – you know I took that Christmas job at the bookstore? Well after my shift, I went to grab a coffee and he was just sat there. I was bored and thought it would be fun to have a bit of a flirt and a bit of a laugh with someone. I hadn't seen you for _ages! _Blaine-"

"I was revising for midterms, you knew that, I told you..."

"I know you were, I'm sorry Blaine, I just missed having someone, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Blaine seethed through gritted teeth. "In case you hadn't thought about it, I was apart from you for the exact same time that you were apart from me. But I managed fine."

"See, that's because you're just so much stronger than me, Blaine. Always have been."

"Don't even _try_ to use flattery to get yourself out of this, Andrew! I just... I can't believe you! I called you! I texted you! You blew me off to cheat on me...What the hell is your excuse for that then?" Blaine stood up. He couldn't sit near someone who could do something like that to him... he began pacing his room.

"I... I don't know. It was just too easy..."

Blaine was disgusted with the person in front of him. This was a person he had cared for, he had liked, a person he could have so easily have fallen in love with.

The all of a sudden, Blaine sighed.

"Just... why did it have to be _him_?" It was at that point Blaine finally broke down. He fell back against his door and slid to the floor; his body crumpling with his composure. "_Kurt_" he choked "Why did it have to be Kurt!" Fat tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks.

Andrew's hand instinctively made its way to Blaine's shoulder to console him, but Blaine swotted it away.

"Answer me!" He almost yelled.

"I...I don't know, Blaine! Is he a close friend of yours...?"

"He was... he is... he's my best friend, Andrew."

"oh," Andrew mouthed. He had no idea. "Well how come you never mentioned him to me?"

"Perhaps because we never saw each other! And besides, you don't get to ask me anything anymore!"

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"No, but you obviously knew he came to the same school! How the hell was that going to work?"

"I- I told him not to tell you. Not to tell anyone."

Blaine stared blankly.

"I told him I wasn't out."

Blaine chocked back a laugh. "I bet he loved that... Kurt got the chance to play _gay guru!_" He shook his head, no, he couldn't be angry with Kurt, he knew now, this wasn't his fault.

"I still care for you, so much, Blaine. We were good, me and you, right?"

"Yeah," choked Blaine, "we _were_."

"Blaine... I can make this up to you, just tell me what to do."

Blaine looked into the face of the first and only boy he'd ever called his boyfriend. The only boy he'd ever dated, the boy he lost his virginity to - in this very room!

He felt nothing, no hatred, no contempt, no _love_. Nothing.

"There's only one thing you can do for me."

"What?"

"Break up with Kurt."

"of- of course! Yes, I would have anyway, Blaine, you know that."

"No! You break it off with Kurt, and then you leave him _and me_ and never come back here. It's over with us."

"Wh- why?"

"Because. Kurt's been through enough, Andrew. If you cared about him at all you'd have known that and backed off. You wouldn't have used him as your..._ bit on the side," _he spat out the phrase. "Kurt deserves better! He deserves someone who respects him, who cares about him, who loves him!

"If our time together meant anything – _anything_ - to you, Andrew, you will do this for me. You'll do this for Kurt. My first proper boyfriend may have been an ass, but his doesn't have to be."

Knowing he was in the wrong and seeing the truly pleading look his boyfriend – no, ex-boyfriend – was giving him, Andrew knew he couldn't refused.

"Ok. Sure. I'll cal-"

"Now. You do it now." ordered Blaine.

"Right, now, I'll go see him... what exactly do I tell him?"

"Anything. Anything you like but the truth. He can never know about us. There is no us. "

Andrew let out a heavy sigh. "Ok. Bye. Blaine." He said awkwardly as he waited for Blaine to move from in front of the door so he could leave.

Blaine dragged himself up and fell into his mattress not looking at Andrew once.

**This was technically the second part I wrote. I was looking forward to a big Andrew/Blaine confrontation and after I wrote this, it was just a matter of writing to this point xD**

**So, we're getting somewhere! The end is nigh! **


	10. Chapter 10

"_What? So that's just it? Three dates and you've gotten bored?" yelled Kurt._

After thirty minutes of Kurt IM-ing furiously with Mercedes about the weird mixed signals he was getting from Andrew, the boy in question knocked on Kurt's door.

Kurt was elated; maybe Andrew had changed his mind and thought spending time with Kurt was more important than a Chemistry paper? They could enjoy the left over Thai and finish what started out as a lovely evening.

What Kurt hadn't expected was for Andrew to come inside and pull out every overused break up line in the book (yes, including 'it's not you, it's me!) and end things between them.

After no more than ten minutes of tired explanations from Andrew and upset protests from Kurt, Andrew decided enough was enough, and the time to leave was now or never.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. But I've got to go..."

Andrew moved from where he was perched on the side of Kurt's bed and walked out of the door.

Kurt sprang from his desk chair he was sitting in and followed after him: "What? So that's just it? Three dates and you've gotten bored?" yelled Kurt, entirely too loud for the hallway.

"No... no, Kurt. It isn't like that. Like I said, the timing's just not right." Andrew lied easily as he turned around and looked apologetically.

"What sort of excuse is that?" muttered Kurt. "You know what? Just, go Andrew. Fine, just go." He spat before shouting "But don't bother coming back if you change your mind!"

Kurt turned on his heel, stormed back into his room in a very Rachel Berry-esque fashion and switched his iPod on, turning the dial to full volume.

Blaine heard every word of the argument. He couldn't not when Kurt was yelling in the hallway and the dorm walls were notoriously paper thin.

He was somewhat surprised at how little he cared about Andrew, but hearing Kurt upset broke his heart.

He had to muster up all his self restraint not to go storming after Andrew and start shouting at him all over again, this time on Kurt's behalf. But no, he couldn't. Kurt couldn't know that his first boyfriend was a two timing jerk who just played him for the hell of it. It would break him.

As Blaine heard Andrew's footsteps fade into nothing, he decided he really wanted nothing more than to run to Kurt and pull him into his arms and tell him _everything is going to be okay!_ Because he really thought it could be now that Andrew was out of the way.

But he couldn't do that either. He and Kurt hadn't even been speaking over the last few days; Kurt might not want anything to do with him.

Blaine had never felt so alone.

_Knock knock._

It was very late and very far past curfew, but Blaine wasn't asleep. His brain wouldn't let him. It was too busy replaying everything that had happened over the last few days, weeks, months and finally piecing them together in a way that made sense.

Suddenly, he could see the disintegration of his and Andrew's relationship and, in hindsight, the break up shouldn't have come as a shock. They'd been growing apart for weeks, months even. It had been going on longer than since Kurt had started seeing Andrew which led Blaine to question whether Andrew had been unfaithful before.

In any case, Blaine wanted nothing to do with him so he would be unlikely to ever find out. He wasn't even sure if deep down he really wanted to know.

One thing he did know though: he never truly loved Andrew. Sure, they were good together. They had fun and flirted and they shared many passionate encounters. But Blaine never felt butterflies. He never felt tingly or light headed. The conversation never flowed freely and easily. There was only one person he knew who ever made him feel like that.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

When he heard the knock, Blaine slid out of bed and tiptoed to the door, trying not to wake up Jason. That's when he saw Kurt, standing there looking helpless and more dishevelled than Blaine would have thought possible. His hair was tousled and his eyes were red and puffy; he'd been crying.

"I know I said some things and they weren't very nice... And I know we haven't exactly been speaking... but I'm sorry Blaine I just-"

Kurt didn't have to finish his apology. The moment Blaine saw him there any tension between them was forgotten. He pulled Kurt into his arms and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. They fitted.

"I missed you," Kurt whispered and Blaine felt Kurt's lips move as they were pressed against his shoulder. Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter as if silently telling him _I missed you too._

After a few sniffs and false starts, Kurt finally managed to talk to Blaine. "We broke up. Me and –"

"Sh, sh, sh," soothed Blaine. "I know. I heard. It's okay. You don't need to explain."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and pulled him inside as he closed the door behind them with his other.

He led the pair to his bed and they sat and they held each other. There was nothing passionate or sexual about it, it was just two heartbroken boys being there for each other.

It was okay to just let go and hug Kurt because Kurt hugged him back just as fiercely. Without even realising it, Kurt was comforting Blaine for his break up every much as he was comforting Kurt.

Kurt had that effect on him, he was a calming effect and he could make him smile when everything just felt grey. Sure, sometimes Kurt could infuriate him but even during those times, Blaine knew that he loved Kurt. Because Blaine had always loved Kurt.

But right then, they were just being there for each other and it was enough.

**Well, there it is! The end of 'Truth and Lies.'**

**Our boys are friends, back together and stronger than ever! **

**I'm considering a sequel, I'm not sure, watch this space xD It won't be up until after Silly Love Songs at any rate...**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed this! It's really the first proper glee fic I've written and it's one of the first multi chapter fics I've written so con-crit would be awesome if I was to write more...**

**Thanks so much for reading everyone! And your comments defiantly spurred me on to finishing this (for me at least) in record time!**


	11. Conclusion

Over a fortnight had passed since 'Andrew-gate,' as Blaine had internally begun to refer to it. Blaine was more or less over Andrew. He still missed the knowledge that he was with someone, and every now and then he'd find himself reaching for his phone to call him or send a text, but he'd soon remember that he couldn't and feel stupid immediately after.

The worst thing was that he couldn't talk to Kurt about any of this. Sure, Kurt hadn't been with Andrew for a fraction of the time Blaine had, but the break up hit him just as hard, if not harder. It had come as a complete shock to what was a seemingly perfect relationship. But at the same time, Blaine thought it was cruelly unfair having to listen to Kurt mope about Andrew and keep playing the cool-calm-collected Blaine, when really, he wouldn't mind having a weep and a moan himself. Kurt could be his shoulder to cry on for a change.

Of course, he couldn't bring himself to blame Kurt for all of this. So instead, he saved all the negative thoughts floating around his head for Andrew and Andrew alone.

It was a February afternoon and Blaine and Kurt were both working in the library as they often did together.

It was nice getting back into the habit of sitting together, eating together, studying together, just _being _together after the brief hiatus to their friendship.

However, instead of the peaceful tranquillity they usually found themselves in, today, they had the misfortune of being joined by Wes, David and Jason who were working together noisily on a science paper on the table next to them.

Blaine noticed Kurt hadn't written anything in quite some while; he just sat there, staring at a blank page as if thinking something over.

Every time Blaine glanced in Kurt's direction, the other boy was looking more and more puzzled.

Suddenly, Kurt threw his pen on the desk with a sense of finality and said "I'm perfectly happy being single."

"Ok..." drawled Blaine, causing Kurt to startle as he realised he'd spoken out loud.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly as his cheeks reddened. Blaine secretly thought it was adorable. "I was just... thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself," Blaine teased to which Kurt retaliated by flicking an eraser across the desk and giving Blaine his best bitch face.

He couldn't hold the expression for long and he and Blaine were soon grinning stupidly at each other.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter, you're studying." Kurt tried to drop the topic.

"I'm reading about Aristotle. Trust me, a distraction would be doing me a favour." Blaine prompted.

Kurt looked pensive for a moment; it was as if he was articulating his thoughts and deciding exactly what he should tell Blaine.

"It's just that, well, you know, I always thought I needed a boyfriend. Back at McKinley, with all the bullies and stuff, I thought if I only had a boyfriend, everything would be okay and it would all be worth it."

Blaine couldn't help but glance at Kurt's fingers which were nervously twirling his fountain pen and he wondered whether it would be too inappropriate to just reach over and hold his hand.

"But now," Kurt concluded, "I feel like I've had more than my share of relationship drama, enough to last me at least till spring break." He concluded with finality.

_Nope, no hand holding,_ decided Blaine and he couldn't deny what Kurt said had left him a little bit gutted.

"Well, it's good that you know you don't need anyone, Kurt. But, well, it doesn't mean you have to rule out the possibility of finding someone..." Blaine tried.

"Yeah, I suppose." Kurt smiled but looked unconvinced.

Kurt felt a bit foolish about his whole affair with Andrew. He had jumped at the chance to date the first gay kid who showed an interest in him, and he was obviously much more interested in Andrew that Andrew was in him. It felt easier telling himself he was ruling out any love life for himself as it meant he would be less disappointed if a new relationship didn't present itself.

"But," Kurt continued, "I figure I can still have a healthy interest in my friend's love lives. I've been a horrible friend going on and on about Andrew all this time. I never even thought to ask about your boyfriend. So, am I ever going to meet him?"

Blaine gaped. He hadn't mentioned his boyfriend (or rather lack thereof) to Kurt as it would have seemed suspicious if they'd both broken up at the same time. But before he had a chance to reply...

"Wait a second!" interrupted David (who like Jason and Wes had been listening intently to Kurt and Blaine's conversation; it was far more interesting that renewable resources). He leant back on his chair to join speak to Blaine. "You got yourself a new boyfriend already? Boy works fast..."

"New boyfriend?" queried Kurt, feeling as if he was missing out on something.

"Well he was hardly going to stay with that loverat, Andrew." Scoffed Jason, still bitter at how upset Andrew had made his roommate and how he'd treated Kurt. Jason was fiercely protective of his friends.

"Andrew? You're boyfriend was called Andrew too?" asked Kurt innocently.

"Oh, nice one, David!" scoffed Wes,

"Me? It was Jason who dropped the A-word!" retorted David.

"We really should be going... "Concluded Jason, shoving their papers in his back pack hurriedly.  
"Yeah, Jase's right." "See ya!" piped up Wes and David respectively as they followed suit.

"Blaine, would you be so kind as to tell me what's going on?" asked Kurt after a moment of silence.

"I'd really rather not, Kurt. But just know, I'm not currently with anyone..."

Kurt's brain was working overtime trying to piece everything together. "But you were with someone?" he asked.

"yes..." Blaine wasn't going to lie to Kurt, but he still wanted to protect him from the truth.

"And your boyfriend was called Andrew?"

"Yes."

Suddenly it dawned on Kurt. "Oh my god, Blaine, did I date your ex? That's awful! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I had no idea!"

"Kurt, calm down!" interrupted Blaine. "No, you didn't date my ex. Well, not technically... I mean no, no. Just drop it."

"If you knew me at all Blaine, you'd know I don't drop things easily. I know you're hiding something from me and I'll find out." Kurt threatened.

"Kurt please-"

"Well, if you don't tell me, Wes or David or Jason will." Kurt explained, "But I want to hear it from you."

Then, in a moment of bravery, Blaine did grab Kurt's hand.

"Fine. If you really want to know the truth, I'll tell you. But just know, I never wanted you to find this out."

Blaine told Kurt everything he knew about Andrew. Everything, because once he started, he couldn't stop. Andrew had been a huge part of his life for quite a while and it had been torture hiding it from Kurt. So now he finally felt like he could share, he did so entirely.

He told Kurt everything from how they met – ironically, in a coffee shop – to how he cheated on him. And, most painfully, how he cheated on him _with Kurt._ And Blaine explained how he tried to protect Kurt from knowing .

Blaine spoke solidly for nearly half an hour and Kurt listened intently. During the whole account, they kept holding hands and Kurt instinctively squeezed tighter whenever Blaine reached a particularly sad or painful part of his story.

When Blaine finally finished, the pair sat in silence for a few moments, mulling over the exchange.

Finally, Kurt said something. "You shouldn't have lied to me, Blaine."

"I did-" Blaine began to defend himself.

"Fine- you shouldn't have hid the truth from me, whatever, it's the same thing." Kurt snapped causing Blaine to look upset; his intentions had been purely good, he was sad Kurt couldn't see that.

Kurt explained what he meant, reverting back to a softer tone as he spoke.

"Look, I understand why you did it, I really do. You just wanted to protect me and that's very... honourable of you. It's just, I don't need protecting Blaine. You need to start seeing that I can look out for myself! Did you ever think that maybe – and before you even think it, I'm not blaming you in the slightest – but maybe, had you told me about Andrew in the beginning instead of trying to protect me back then, that this whole thing could have been avoided?

"And you – you've had to go through all of that on your own! I'm here for you too Blaine. You are allowed to lean on me sometimes you know. I won't break."

Kurt stood up from where he was sitting across from Blaine to sit beside him so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm... sorry," Kurt continued, "I wish I was there for you too, like you've been for me."

"Don't even say it, Kurt. Seriously, you're right. I should have told you. I guess I was too busy playing martyr and feeling sorry for myself..."

The pair sat in silence, history and science papers very much forgotten.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I ever fell for such an ass... I was upset when I figured he chose passing science over me... but this!" Kurt scoffed and Blaine couldn't help but grin.

"How could he do that to you?" Kurt continued, turning to face Blaine directly. "Y'know, I wish I didn't delete his number so I could lay into him a bit...Hey, you don't happen to still have it do-"

"No Kurt, leave it. We're both shot of him now, it's for the best." Blaine reasoned. As far as he was concerned, he didn't want to think of Andrew ever again. He'd quite happily let the whole sordid affair be forgotten.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kurt agreed, but deep down he still wanted the satisfaction of giving Andrew a piece of his mind. "You know what? I don't know about you, but I think I've done more than enough work for today. Do you fancy grabbing something for dinner at the mall?"

"That sounds perfect," Blaine smiled.

**Random observations: I spelt pensive like 'pensieve.' I obviously read too much Harry Potter.**

**And also, I've noticed when I go to spell a word like 'Blame,' my hands automatically try to type the word 'Blaine.'**

**My geekiness is wreaking havoc with my typing!**

**I kinda lost a bit of inspiration for the sequel when I found out that Dalton was a boarding school. Plus I love the whole new dweeby Blaine who seems a bit more inexperienced...**

**But I wanted to wrap this up, Kurt needed to know the truth and Blaine needed to know Kurt was there for him! So here's a one shot I hope ties everything up :)**

**I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
